Shatter Heart
by Sunrisesss
Summary: What happens when you life seams to end... when someone close just leaves you...
1. Epiloge

I can't run anymore.

I fall before you.

I have nothing left though.

I've tried to forget, but how can you forget something like this.

You're all that I am now.

Just take me home.

I'm through fighting it.

Broken, lifeless, I give up. You're my only strength. Without you, I can't go on, anymore.

All the times I´ve tried to run, to walk away from you, to forget you, to live my life.

But I fall into your big eyes again and again and everything: my hate, my resolutions, my love just shatter.

My only hopes, my only peace, my only joy, my only strength, my only power, my only life, my only love... will always belong with you...

Yes, you are gone now...

So where does that leave me?

That terrible dark night the angel of death took you away to who knows where…

I didn't even have the chance to say one last "Goodbye, I love you".

In all my bitterness of losing you, I´ve tried to become who I was, I´ve tried to re-do my life as it was, I´ve tried my best, but nothing will ever be the same, nothing will ever be the same.

Somehow your big eyes, your arms around me, your conforting smile, your smothing words and voices: still linger in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

November:

Grounded, again. It´s Thursday and I wish I could take back my words from what I just said to my mom. But she won't even listen to me it´s all my little sister fault she screams and annoys my mom and then happy when mom yells at me or grounds me, smiles and fly´s away. And it had to be this weekend, the best upcoming party will be celebrated and I could finally celebrate, have some fun and decide if all the past several weeks of smiles and flirting with the most amazing guy could finally sold up to a first kiss.

But no… grounded… stuck with my parents though Saturday night with my whining sister in a house full of estrangers… till Sunday afternoon.

Just turned off the lights and cover up my head with my pillow until sleep creeps under my eyelids and uncuncioness took over.

In my dream I was alone in a dark black room. All of a sudden images filled a wall with a car, my father's BMW, a set of flashing lights in a mirror and an awful high pitched scream.

A strong set of arms shook my shoulders and big arms hugged my motionless body.

"Hush, Bell, Hush." My father whispered in my ear. I hugged him back realizing I had a wet pair of eyes. "It´s not real… just a nightmare." He reassured me. Looking at the clock realizing it was 3 am- I sighed.

"Sorry… I woke you up"

"It´s alright, It´s just as if you were a little child again. You know you can scream really loud. I mean your conversations, I can ignore but your screams-" he toured off the lights "So do you want to talk about it?"

"Dad, I´m ok, thanks. I am really tired maybe tomorrow…" I said as a cloud of darkness filled my brain.

"Goodnight then sweetheart"


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to find myself full of… dirt. I was literally going to kill my sister.

But then I re-capacitate and thought that maybe just maybe a miracle could happen and my parents would let me go to "the Party" so I washed myself and decided to let it go…

I went down to get breakfast as I passed through my parents room she was asleep. Good no eating my brains this morning I really don't have that much patience.

"My Belly's" my father said as I tried to go out of the house without breakfast. "Aren't you going to have one of my pancakes?" a shiver went u and down my spine, he will have to wait like always…

"Char… I mean dad… I am actually not that hungry could I just take it you know I'm kind 'a late…"

"Look Isabella if you don't eat it you mother will know and the punishment will be worse, yesterday I got her to re-capacitate about Saturday's plans… and she said she would think it through the pillow... so you young lady sit down, eat, and for the love of god stop calling me "Charlie" I'm your father"

"O. K" I have to give him credit, at least someone in these house understand me. Rene I just so mean some times she says that hard punishments build up character… but what I need is a mother who can hear my love struggles and help me giving me advice and not worrying so much about Lizzy.

"So yesterday you screamed like a little child again… who was the bogyman?" ok he has no credit.

"Yea… dad sorry if I woke you… and no bogyman… this time it was just a stupid dream I don't even remember." But the truth is I could remember the three plastic bags all containing the people I most care about but I will never say this out loud. More than the plastic bags it was the feeling I was more scared of… I felt so empty, and hurt. The thought brought a tight knot to my thought.

I discharged the thought.

When I was done with 3 big pancakes with blueberries and big cup of milk and finally my father had a satisfied look on his face I was able to get going on the road.

Normally I would walk east and to the bus stop but today I had a ride.

Just down the hill was his big black SUV. He was sitting behind the stirring wheal and was taping a tune with his long dark fingers. The big modern ray-bans coved his ice blue eyes. He hadn't seen me yet, and I was surprised he was still waiting.

"Hey gorgeous" I whispered on his neck when I was near him. Provoking a light but noticeable shiver.

All of a sudden he turned his head abruptly catching my lips with his. And that's it I thought I would have to wait to the party to feel him but I didn't thought of it two times once he introduced his tongue in my mouth. It was so smooth. And it was starting to be difficult to breath. But he pulled away.

"Hop inside…" said the velvet voice.

And I did.


End file.
